


Discovery - Dean Winchester

by sassykenzie1



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bondage, Caring John Winchester, Coming Out, Desperation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Spanking, Teen Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Dean Winchester discovering his kinks and sexuality. Tagged underage because Dean is 14 in a few chapters, 15 in one, and 16 in another.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Spanking - Dean is 14  
> Chapter 2: Bondage - Dean is 14  
> Chapter 3: Omorashi - Dean is 15.  
> Chapter 4: Guys - Dean is 16.

                “Dean! I’ve told you a hundred time! Stop hitting Sam!”

                “Sorry! I forgot!”

                “No, sorry isn’t going to cut it this time! Get your ass over here!”

                 Dean obediently walks in front of John, head bowed. John notes Sam slipping out of the motel.

                “Pants off, Dean.”

                "What?”

                “You wanna act like a child, you’ll get punished like a child. You’re goin’ to get a spankin’. Pants off, boy.”

                 Dean gaped at John, but pushed his pants and underwear down, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. John maneuvered Dean so he was stomach-down in his lap.

                “You are gonna count, got it?”

                “Yes, sir.”

                 John brought his hand down on Dean’s left cheek. The sound rang out loudly in the motel room. “One.”

                 John brought his hand down on the same spot. “Two.”

                Dean could handle this. He had fought and killed many creatures that did ten times more damage.

                A third hit. A fourth. It was on the fifth hit that Dean felt anything, though it wasn’t pain but rather a feeling low in his gut. It was almost…pleasurable. John’s palm landed a sixth time, this time on the right. Dean counted, knowing that of he didn’t he would get more. On the ninth hit Dean could feel the blood rushing south, and his dick hardening. The eleventh hit landed on his thigh, just below his ass. Each hit sent his dick sliding against John’s thigh.

                “Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.”

                 John made sure that the sixteenth hit landed directly on the center of Dean’s ass. Each smack brought Dean closer to orgasm.

                 “Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twen—”

                 Dean cut himself off with a broken moan as he came. He could feel John tense up.

                 He barely registers hitting the floor. Once the high had faded, Dean looked up and saw the wet stripe where his dick had been sliding, and where he had cum. Shame rose in him, and he curled into the fetal position. John dropped a blanket on top of him.

                Dean heard the telltale sound of a belt being undone and pulled out of the loops. Was John going to whip him with a belt?

                About the time that thought had finished, Dean heard the sound of denim hitting the carpet. Oh, John was simply changing his jeans. Footsteps.

                “Dean, you okay?”

                “Yes.”

                 “Why didn’t you…say something?”

                 “I didn’t know, and what was I supposed to say? ‘Oh dad, I get off on being spanked and will cum on you.’”

                 “Why didn’t you say something to try and get me to stop?”

                 “Didn’t want you to think I was a pussy.”

                 Dean didn’t expect the hug, or John saying “You’re still my boy, Dean. I love you. You should go and get cleaned up.”

 


	2. Bondage

              Dean grunted as his head hit another rock. He could only hope John would find him fast. This vamp had him tied up and dragging him to its base.

              The vamp was smart. It had tied his wrists but had crossed them first. It tied a second rope, and then tied a third around the center and was dragging him by that end. No matter how much Dean struggled he couldn’t break free.

His head hit a rock and he blacked out.

              ~~~~~~~~

              Dean woke up to a lot of pain in his arms. His arms were still behind his back but were still being pulled up by the rope tying him to the ceiling.

              “Hey, you fanged bitch!”

              The vamp stepped out and started its typical monologue.

              Dean struggled, and the rope rubbed his wrists where his coat sleeves rode up. Suddenly his dick was rock hard in his jeans. Had the ropes done that? He moved the rope against his wrists and the pleasure shot through him again. He kept struggling, just to get that pleasure again.

              “What’s got you so worked up, cutie.

              "Nothing, you bitch.”

              Dean rubbed the ropes against his wrists one more time, and he saw stars as his orgasm hit suddenly. He could feel the wetness spread in his underwear, and he shifted uncomfortably.

              Suddenly, there was blood on his face, and the headless vampire was falling over. John cut the ropes and Dean moved his stiff shoulders.

              “You okay?”

              “Yeah, just tired and ready to head home.”

              “Me too, kid.”

               ~~~~~~~~

              Dean got home and instantly got stuff for a shower. He tried to forget the feeling of the rope, but he couldn’t and he all could picture was getting tied up and getting spanked. The blood went rushing south quickly. “Oh no,” he groaned quietly. “Not another kinky thing.”

 

 


	3. Guys

            Dean knew sixteen was too young to be going to bars, but John had gotten him in. “One time thing, kiddo,” he had said.

            Now, after 3 hours, Dean was horny. John had basically told him he was going to hook up, so Dean might as well too.

            Dean was about to head over to a pretty girl when a guy slid in beside him and asked to buy him a drink. Dean reluctantly agreed.

            ~~~~~~

           Dean didn’t know what came over him, but he was stumbling into this guy --- Ryan --- house, and making out. Dean was achingly hard in his jeans. The guy was already sucking his fingers and probing near Dean’s hole. Dean gasps.

            ~~~~~~

           Dean woke up in a strange house with arms wrapped around that were clearly not female. The night before came back in a flash. Dean had went home with a guy, and had been…the receiving one in gay sex? And he enjoyed it? Was he gay? No, he still very much liked women. Maybe he like both? He’d deal with that later.

           ~~~~~~

          “So, who was the guy, Dean?”

          “You saw?”

          “Yes.”

          “His name was Ryan.”

          “So, are you gay?”

          “I think I like men and women.”

          “Oh. Cool. As long as you’re happy. I love you, Dean.”

          “I love you too, Dad.”

 


	4. Omorashi

“Dad, can we pull over, please?”

           “Sorry, we can’t lose this rugaru, Dean.”

           “Okay.”

           Dean fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He had to pee. Had to for hours, actually.

           ~~~~~~

           The rugaru was a single man in his apartment. He had already begun to change. The three of them were scoping out the apartment from the car. They had been there for about two hours now.

          Dean knew they need all three sets of eyes because an eleven year old Sam got distracted very easily. The man had gone inside with a skimpily dressed woman, but neither had left yet. Dean fidgeted again, the need worse. “Sit still, Dean.”

         “Sorry, dad.”

         ~~~~~~

         Dean could hear Sam’s soft snores, and John kept falling asleep. Dean was wide awake so he could continue to clench his muscles. It was starting to hurt. He could so easily just stand next to the Impala and go, but he had to watch. He winces, and something catches his eye.

         In his distraction, he unclenches, and a bit of urine dribbled out before he regained control. He examined carefully and noticed a dark patch on his jeans. Not good. He had to chose carefully before he messed up John’s seats. Another dribble released and Dean fought to get control, and the spot grew bigger. Dean’s tired muscles gave out and Dean couldn’t get control. John was fully awake and looking around in confusion, before his eyes focused on Dean and noticed the rapidly expanding puddle.

        “Dean?”

        “I’m sorry.”

        “It’s fine, but clean it up, please. Why didn’t you just go outside?”

        “Sammy was asleep, and you almost were, so I had to keep watch.”

         Dean adjusted, and suddenly realized he was hard. As he stood his boner rubbed the wet fabric, and a pleasurable feeling shot through him.


End file.
